The invention relates to consumer electronics devices.
Consumer electronic devices are often the sum of discrete resources and capabilities (hereinafter “capabilities”) devoted to the performance of specific functions and operations. For example, a television set can include one or more mechanisms for interfacing with a user (e.g., input devices such as a remote control and integrated manual controls, output devices such as the on-screen video image and text displays and audio output), tuning devices for extracting a desired signal from a mixed input, and signal processing devices for adjusting the desired signal to the specific desires of a user. As another example, a digital video recorder can include an infrared input for a remote control, a tuner, a hard disk for data storage, and a control element that controls the operation of the digital video recorder.